BLACK n WHITE
by Zhuxxa
Summary: Sehun memang galak dan judes tapi ada saatnya dia bertingkah lucu juga kekanakan dan Jongin jadi tertarik untuk mencari tahu bagaimana Sehun itu sebenarnya. Kaihun Pair and other, RnR?


**Judul : BLACK n WHITE**

 **Pair : Kaihun and other pair.**

Warning : Boys Love, bahasa amburadul, absurd namun sok-sok melucu padahal garing, chara-chara yang sedikit miring, kata-kata yang tidak EYD, gaje, alay, lebay, SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, BL, GAY, KALAU _**KAGAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**_.

.

.

Menurut Oh Sehun namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin adalah manusia ternista dan menyebalkan yang pernah ia temukan,bahkan ia bertemu Kim Jongin dibawah kolong jembatan—salahkan hyungnya yang tak menjemputnya dari bandara, tau-tau saja dia nyasar kebawah kolong jembatan, kebetulan bandaranya dekat dengan jembatan —penyebabnya umum sekali dibodohi anak kecil, miris—benarkan manusia yang satu ini patut disejajarkan dengan apapun hal yang ternistakan didunia ini. Amoeba misalnya?

Sedangkan dilihat dari sisi lain Jongin berpendapat Oh Sehun adalah manusia bergender lelaki yang tercantik dan terimut yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya membuat dia yang notabene lelaki normal meragukan gender Oh Sehun...sukses membuat kepala Kim Jongin—pusing 7 keliling—hanya bingung Sehun itu pria atau wanita tomboy atau apalah,atau jelmaan siluman Kucing misalnya?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun namja berkulit putih, usia 17 tahun, murid baru di SM HIGHSCHOOL pindahan dari Wangha Highschool sekolahan yang ada dicina sana.

Wajahnya yang sedikit meragukan, tampan sih memangbenar, sangat malah- tapi sering dipuji cantik,kasihanya...tapi salahkan wajahnya yang sangat ampuh menipu semua mata yang melihat yang biasa lempeng bahkan 99 % sangat mirip tembok saat ini jauh lebih mengerikan,lagi marah ceritanya.

Gege, Hyung atau brother in tirinya atau...saudara beda Ibunya atau hyung panda -sebut saja Huang Zitao yang punya senyum manis sedang kelimpungan melihat adik tirinya ini dalam mode ngambek,ia sempat menggunakan obat andalan kalau tidak mau dibilang -sogokan, pasalnya sehun mengancamnya akan melaporkannya pada sang umma akan ketidakbecusannya.

Dasar pengadu'dumel Tao.

Rencana sogokan yang pertama yaitu membeli beberapa bubble tea kesukaan dongsaengnya tapi nyatanya gagal total,permen bubble tea,es krim bubble tea,pokoknya segala jenis bubble dari yang lokal sampai yang nonlokal...yang ia tawarkan ditolak mentah-mentah,haishTaokan jadi bingung.

"OH SEHUN!"teriak Tao frustasi,dia mengusak rambut pirangnya yang sudah rapi, padahal sengaja ia rapikan untuk bertemu gebetannya tapi sudah hancur hanya karena Oh Sehun.

Sehun memandang hyung pandanya sengit"APA? Kau mau marah, seharusnya aku yang marah. Apakah kau lupa aku sudah 3 tahun tidak ke Seoul dan kau dengan jeniusnya tidak menjemputku dibandara, apa kau tau baru sampai saja sudah banya sekali kesialan yang ku dapat"

Tao melongo sesaat,terkejut tentu saja. Oh Sehun si manusia yang super datar bisa berbicara sepanjang itu, ini merupakan hal baru baginya.

"sudahlah yang pentingkan aku sudah menemukanmu! Hun?"kata Tao kelewat santai tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah membiarkan Oh Sehun luntang-lantung dijalanan seperti anak mendengus,dengan cepat dia melemparkan tas selempangnya kewajah Tao hingga si pemuda panda terjengkang kebelakang menuai teriakan Tao yang memekakan telinga diselingi makian yang hampir tak berujung,lalu ia kabur dan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa?

"OH SEHUN! SIALAN,DASAR MAYAT!TEMBOK BERJALAN! TUKANG NGAMBEK! LELAKI JEJADIAN—"

Dan hanya disambut tawa setan nun sedikit berlebihan dari Oh Sehun.

"GEUHUAHUA!DARIPADA KAU PEMUDA GALAU DAN KING QUEEN DRAMA! GEUHAHA!"

Oh sehun itu jarang berbicara,sekali bicara sangat menusuk,Tao saja dibuat -mematung -begitu mendengar ejekan Sehun yang pas kena hatinya.Untuk sesaat dia ingin mengunyah perut Sehun saat itu juga, Ia menyesal setengah -sekarat- selalu curhat Via WA, Skype, dengan manusia seperti Sehun meski pemuda itu berstatus adik tirinya!

Wooo, mereka lebih pantas disebut musuh bebuyutan dibandingkan dua bersaudara yang .

Tao mengerang dandanannya yang sudah rapi kini hancur berantakan,mau tak mau setengah tak ikhlas Ia menge-mail Wu Yifan—gebetannya—bahwa dirinya sedang ada halangan yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Biarlah berbohong,tidak mungkinkan dia berkata—aku sedang bertengkar dengan anak setan berwajah malaikat bernama Oh Sehun—itu sedikit terdengar tak masuk akal,salah-salah dia dianggap miring lagi oleh Yifan,oh tidak... terimaKRIS saja deh.Perjuangannya selama 3 tahun tak boleh hancur begitu mudah hanya karena makhluk manja bernama Oh Sehun.

Tunggu dulu,Oh Sehun tadi masuk kamar dengan cat pintu berwarna broken itu ruang musik isinya,gitar listrik dan berbagai macam alat musik salah satu terpentingnya perlengkapan Karaoke,tidak apa-apa sih tetapi ia khawatir Oh Sehun nekad meminum salah satu miras berharga tinggi didalam sanadan dipintu ruangan lainnya banyak sekali foto Yifan -salah-salah koleksinya yang berharga itu bisa disebarkan secara cuma-cuma oleh Oh Sehun.Ya ampun,bersyukur babanya sedang berkerja di Amerika sana sedangkan Mama Oh Sehun ada dichina,setidaknya saat Oh Sehun mabuk dia tidak disalahkan walau memang dia salah sih.

Dengan wajah panik dan pucat,Tao menggedor pintu itu kuat-kuat"SEHUN! SEHUN! YAK! ALBINOKAMPRETOS,BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA! BUKA!"

CKLEK!

DUAK!

"AOW! YAK! HYUNG,KAU INGIN AKU BODOH YA?HAH!"teriak Sehun kesal dan jengkel,marah sih marah tapi tidak usah memukul jidat mulusnya jugakan.

Tao terkekeh sekaligus lega karena Sehun masih waras bahkan ketika ia mengintip sedikit kondisi ruangan tadi masih rapi seperti ia masuk tadi pagi."hhh, syukur!syukur"lalu ia berbalik pergi duduk didepan tv dan mulai bermain gamenya.

Tidak sadar telah berhasil membuat Sehun salah paham, secara tak sengaja ia mendo'akan Sehun benar-benar bodoh dibagian Tao bilang 'syukur-syukur tadi'alhasil Sehun ngambek lagi.

"Tao.."panggil Sehun memerah, pipinya menggembung kesal.

"hmm.."Tao hanya menggumam,kembali berkonsentrasi pada gamenya yang sempat tertundakarena harus merayu Sehun agar tidak ngambek berseason-season tapi hasilnya nihil jadi dia males ngadepin Oh Sehun yang lagi marahdan dengan sengaja mencueki adik -setan kampretosnya itu.

Sehun berjalan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Tao, yang terlihat sok sibuk dan sok dramatis saat avatarnya mati alias K.O padahal ia menggunakan avatar laki-laki sedangkan musuh avatarnya seorang wanita berdada besar, cih Sehun merasa geli pantas saja kalah Lah wajah Tao mupeng kaya gitu ngelihat avatar cewek berdada besar itu.

'Dasar Bisek'ujarnya membatin Jahat.

Diam-diam Sehun menyeringai, Ia berbisik ditelinga Hyungnya yang baru ia ketahui ternyata mesum sangat mesum malahan, hanya melihat avatar wanita digame saja sudah begitu apalagi kalau lihat yang asli,ish-ish Sehun terlalu malas saat ia dekat dengan telinga Tao yang masih mupeng itu ia berucap pelandengan suara rendahnya yang bergetar horrorm."T-A-O!"

Tao sedang mupeng, sedang ingin -juga makanya bisik-bisik ambigu nun hurrur itu sukses membuat Tao kaget dan Sehun jelas merasa puas."GEUHUAHUA! PANDA MESUM,PANDA MESUM! KING QUEEN DRAMA PLUS PENAKUT PULA! GEUHUAHUA!"

Satu lagi yang baru tau Tao pahami dari Sehun,manusia albino ini jahil bin sangat mengganggu,tidak tau apa ya -kalau dia lagi ekhem-piip-ekhem saat melihat avatar wanita berdada WOW tadi.

"Sehun sialan!"

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sehun seperti menahan sesuatu dibawah sana,Tao melihatitu dan tertawa geli."GIEHEUHEU! Kebelet pipis nih ye!GIEHEUHEU!"kikikan Tao semakin keras,mirip radio rusak yang makin naik setiap detiknya.

"Tao,dimana toiletnya! Aku lupa?"

"cari saja sendiri!"kata Tao jahat, dia pergi keluar -cie balas dendam nih ye.

"AAARGH! HUANG-PERVERT-ZIPANDA!"

Tao mendengus,nggak nyadar apa, padahal dia juga gak kalah mesum/dumel Tao dibenaknya,ia sudah berada diberanda rumah siap-siap menghidupkan motor dan melaju meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya.

.

Kembali Ke Sehun...

.

Setelah ditinggal Tao dengan tak berkepipisan ia sedikit sibuk antara memegang'anunya' dan tidak tau mana toiletnya, sekitar 5 menit menahan 'pipisnya'mata bulat bersekelera coklat itu berbinar ketika menemukan pintu bertuliskan Toilettepat dibelakang tubuhnya sendiri.

.

Di posisi Tao..

.

Wajahnya murem,mirip panda yang lagi ngegalau, hei...bukan mirip tapi dia memang lagi sedang menggalau,entahlah authorpun tidak lagi ditaman berjalan santai, dengan wajahnya yang sengaja ditundukkan supaya manusia lain nggak ngelihat wajahnya yang sekarang serupa keset buluk milik -Neneknya di china.

"Sehun jadi ular berlari,jadi ular netes,jadi ular berbulu,jadi ular kerempeng,jadi ular sinting,dan hal paling mengerikan Sehun adalah Sehun manusia yang berstatus adik tiriku yang punya sifat sok baik padahal iblis murtad,aaarh tapi kenapa sih bocah itu harus cantik dan baek banget sama gue,nah kan -kan, gue jadi bingung mau marah ataungebunuh dia!Iblis murtad iya tapi adik paling disayang"Tao sibuk mendumel pula rupanya,"padahal dia itu licik—"Tao terus sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri dan berhubungan tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya Oh atau sekarang sah berganti menjadi Huang Sehun."tapi sebenarnya baik sih—Sehun juga jahat—"jeda sebentar. "kalau diingat Sehun selalu ngelindungin gue sewaktu kita sempet bareng disatu SMP, ngebuat gue terhindar dari pembullyan karena waktu itu bahasa korea gue masih gak jelas dan belepotan—tapi tetep aja"Tao mengacak rambutnya. "Sehun itu—aduuuh!"

Tuing-tuing.

Tao melotot kaget saat ada yang nyolek dia.Segera Ia berbalik buat ngeliat wajah orang yang seenaknya nyolek-nyolek dia, dipinggang pula,hih kurang ajar sekali bung.

"Elo!"

"hehe,panda!"

Tao ngelipet kedua tanganya didada, wajahnya makin nggak karuan,si makhluk yang nyolek dia ternyata Kim Jongin mahkluk yang sejak dulu selalu ngekor dia kesana kemari, bukan karena punya perasaan ke dia tetapi alasan lain dan dia tidak tau itu apa,yang pasti dia tidak peduli juga.

"mau apa lagi,anak ayam?"tanya Tao sedikit mengejek,tapi bocah dengan bibir kissable didepannya ini malah ketawa aja,"Mama,gue nyariin elo dipangkalantempat biasa tapi elo nggak ada and ngga—"

"elo manggil gue apa tadi?"tanya Tao tajam baru nyadar,"Mama!"jawab Jongin kelewat santai,

Tao memasang wajahgeli. "idih! Gue bukan Mama elo yaa,"

"loh,elokan manggil gue anak ayam dan gue selalu ngikutin kemanapun elo pergi kecuali Ke WC and mandi,so pastinya elo mama gue dengan kata lain elo itu induk ayam! Iyakan"

Tao speachless,bener juga sih.

"terserah deh!"ujar Tao pasrah,males debat sama Jongin,bocah ini pinter banget ngomong sih.

"oke!jadi gue manggil elo induk ayam atau mama?!"

"KIM JONGIIIN!"

"HAHAHAHA!"Dan disambut tawa lebar oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

"aaah,laper! Tao kemana sih, tega banget ngebiaran kulkas kosong begini! Gege brengsek!"dengan wajah malas dan tidak niat,terpaksa ia beranjak dari acara mari acak-acak Apartemen Tao -sampai perutnya bergemuruh lapar, dengan hati siap diomelin ala mama-mama tiri sama Gegenya itu nanti - ia sedikit mencuri uang Tao yang ia temukan diatas kulkas.

Lumayanlah,cukup untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berkudeta sejak tadi.

Nggak sengaja mata bening diangelihat note kecil tertempel dipintu kelas yang bertuliskan.

Nomor hape, Pizza delivery.01xxxxxxxxx.

Spontan matanya berbinar senang, tanpa mikir berulang-ulang, dia langsung menghubungi nomor layanan pizza tersebut dan tak tanggung memesan 5 kotak pizza dengan toping ayam keju.

OMG! nafsu makanmu tinggi sekali Oh Sehun!

"tapi,uangnyatidak cukup."ujarnya baru inget kalau dia nggak punya duit tunai,ada sih tapi pengantar pizza, kan nggak mungkin bawa mesin ATM kesini.

'aduh,gawat nih gawat. Pengen dicancel tapi mau ditaruh mana wajahku yang ganteng ngalahin patung dewa yumani/disamarinbruh'ujarnya kebingungan.

.

30 menit kemudian.

TING TONG!

Sehun terkaget dari duduknya, dengan perasaan khawatir dia ngebuka pintu itu dan siap menanggung malu karena tidak punya duit.

"selamat pagi,saya mengantarkan pesanan andaTuan!"ujar Pengantar pizza tersebut riang,dia terlihat sibuk membuka ranselnya lalu mengluarkan mesin ATM kecil dari sana,Sehun melongo merasa kagum, canggih juga orang ini'pikir Sehun.

Setelah menaruh 5 kotak pizza itu didekat kaki, segera saja Ia mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya dan memberikan kepada pengantar pizza itu,setelah beberap saat"nah,terimakasih dan silahkan menikmati "kata pengantar pizza tersebut sembari tersenyum manis membuat Sehun tertegun,cantik sekali'pujinya terkagum.

Pengantar pizza itupun pergi, matacoklatnya tak sengaja melihat name tag pada baju pengantar pizza itudan disana tercetaknama - Xi Luhan.

Stelah kepergian Luhan sipenghantar Pizza,ia langsung menyantap 2 kotak pizza kurang dari 1 ,ish cantik-canti—eh salah—ganteng-ganteng kok rakus."aigoo,kenyangnya! sisanya ku simpan dikulkas deh! Lumayan buat nanti malam"gumamnya setelah menghabiskan 2 kotak Pizza kurang dari 1 jam,Keren sangat kau Tuan Albino,usai menyimpan sisa pizza itu kedalam Kulkas, Ia berniat menghabiskan tiga 3 kotak pizza sendirian apabila Tao-gegenya tidak pulang-pulang.

Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 4 sore'kemana sih orang itu,adiknya baru pulang malah ditinggal pergi'gerutunya.

.

1 jam kemudian,jam 5 sore..

NING! NONG!

Sok sok!

Sehun lagi sikat gigi,cuci muka pake sabun po*ds harum nan segar,badan wangi habis mandi lah masa habis pedicure,kan nggak nyambung.

Ting ting!

Giginya sangat kinclong setelah habis sikat gigi wajarlah kinclong make odol aja sebotol sendirian—

Ning Nong!

Sehun berdecak,dia langsung berlari-sudah pakai baju kok, makanya dia langsung nyelonong begitu saja untuk membuka pintu. "SABAR !"teriaknya sambil lari kearah pintu apartemen udah yakin kalau yang mencet-mencet bel apartemen adalah kakak Pandanya itu.

CKLEK!

"Loh?"gumamnya bingung karena yang didepannya ini bukan sang kakak tetapi pemuda tampan tapi item,tinggi 15 centi diatasnya,bibir tebal nun sexy—tunggu dulu cowok inikan—

"ITEEEEEM!"

"PUCET!" koor berduanya bersamaan,saling mengejek,lalu saling mencibir kesalpula.Cie, kompakan. Jodoh tuh jodoh, kawin aja sana.

"Elo ngebuntutin gue ya,kok tau gue tinggal disini?"tanya Sehun curiga bin kepedean,Jongin mencibir sempet kesel juga diteriakin Item gini,banyak cewek dan Uke yang nemplok sama Dia.

Wow,keren Jongin!

"Awas! Kai,gue mau lewat!"Protes seseorang dan ternyat itu Si Tao ,gege sedikit bergerak kearah samping agar tak menghalangi Tao yang akan masuk.

"Tao, elo kenal sama Si Item?"Tanya Sehun aneh,Tao nggak connect lalu Ber"Hah!"Ria.

"Ck,orang itu siapa?"Tanyanya lagi kali ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin tak menepis telunjuk itu tentu saja.

"KAGAK SOPAN!"Suara Jongin naek dua oktaf,kesel.

Tao ber-ooh-lalu jawab"dia anak ayam gue.."

"Hah?"Kali ini gantian Sehun yang nggak connet.

Haduh,kenapa sih dua bersaudara ini suka sekali memberi julukan aneh untuk orang-orang terdekatnya."Hih,maksud Lo!anak panda elu kali.."Sehun berujar,Tao menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk paham"bener juga.."Jongin speechels.

"Jadi,bisa jelasin apa hubungan kalian?"Tanya Jongin sok mirip tukang nanya-nanya yang sering kepo kalau ada sekilas info mirip yang ada ditipi-tipi.

"Kami bersaudara!"Teriak mereka kompak.

"Eh,serius ! Tao,elu punya partner lagi yang ngaku-ngaku sodara elo! Jahat Lo.."

Sehun nggak terima"siapa juga yang ngaku-ngaku sodara! Dia memang sodara gue kok,sodara Tiri!"

"Masa,gue kagak percaya tuh!"

Tao mendengus lebih memilih masuk dan rebahan disofa mewahnya mengabaikan adik dan sahabatnya bercekcok dan tidak peduli jika dua manusia absurd itu akan adu bacok,tubuhnya lelah sekali,hatinya merasa lelah apalagi ketika mengingat Wu Yifan bersama orang lain saat perjalanan pulang,siapa ya kira-kira gadis itu?ia membatin bertanya-tanya siapakah status gadis itu bagi Yifan.

Kalau sodara Yifan nggak mungkin,Yifan memeluk gadis itu sih,ngedip ganjen,nyium pipi gadis itu najong,hiiish.

Kalau gadis yang sangat cantik itu adalah kekasih sah Yifan,hhh itu berarti perjuangannya selama 3 tahun masa pendekatan hanyalah hal sia-sia,harapan kosong yang tidak mungkin dia raih.

Menyedihkan,sangat.

Pluk! Pluk!

Tao nyadar dari lamunan galaunya.

"Apa?"Tanyanya judes,Jongin tersenyum menenangkan"lebih baik elo tidur,Tao..."Perintahnya,paham bahwa kondisi Tao mirip roal croaster saat ini naik-turun dan jatuh keatas bebatuan tajam istilah pendeknya Patah hati.

Sehun ngerasa aneh ngelihat wajah gegenya yang kusut itu,hatinya nggak tega mau ngomel ini-itu jadi ia berkata lembut selembut permen kapas.

"Tao,elo udah makan?"Tao menggeleng"belum,elo punya makanan!?"Yang ini bukan Tao udah pasti Jongin.

Sehun menatapnya datar"siapa juga yang nawarin,Elo Tem!"Sehun ninggalin Jongin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Dia kearah dapur,buka kulkas ngambil 1 kotak pizza dibawa kedepan dan ditaruhnya diatas meja kaca yang ada didepan Tao.

Jongin menatap pizza itu dengan mata ia menoleh kearah Tao lalu Sehun" gue minta ya!"

"Nggak boleh"jawabnya ketus,Jongin masang wajah balik lagi natap wajah Sehun dengan mata bling-bling mau gak mau Sehun neguk ludah"ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Sehun suaranya tergagap,Jongin malah semakin memasang tampang anjing dibuang,alias puppy eyes.

Tao tergelak,pasalnya dia baru tahu Jongin yang kasar dan preman bisa memasang wajah itu lalu Ia ingat hanya sesekali saja Jongin melakukan pose seperti itu terhadapnya ketika Jongin ingin sebungkus ddeobokki keinginan bocah itu terlalu tiba-tiba yah mirip seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang ingat saat itu.

Dasar Kai-Kai ngidam.

.

.

 **STOP OR NEXT?**

JAWAB DIKOLOM REVIEW?


End file.
